together forever
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: what happens when Hannah gets pregnant? how will Andy react to being a father? their journey through family life.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah sat on the bed in disbelief while staring at the pregnancy test in front of her. how was this possible? how would she tell Andy that he was going to be a father?

\- 3 hours later

"i'm pregnant Andy" she told him on the beach. he just stared with shock in his eyes. then said

"this is amazing" he said hugging her and swirling her around.

"i thought you would of been mad" Hannah said laughing.

"if it would of been a random then yes probably would but because its with you i am so happy" he said.

"we've got to tell our families about the baby"

"i know anyway i was going to ask do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked while Hannah thought about it.

"i don't mind. what about you?"

"a girl" Hannah looked shocked.

"i thought that you would of wanted a boy"

"i want a daddy's little princess first" Andy said them both laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Andy and Hannah called their families they couldn't help but be filled with happiness.

\- 2 hours later

as Josh,Evie,Denny and Oscar at there confused Hannah said "i'm pregnant"everyone looked shocked.

"this is amazing" Evie said happy that she would have a cousin while she hugged Hannah.

"how far along are you" Denny asked.

"about 2 months" Hannah replied.

"good luck bro" Josh said to Andy.

"thanks mate" Andy replied smiling at his brother.

\- 1 month later: finding out the sex

as Hannah lay on the bed with Andy holding her hand and while Nate did the scan

"it seems everything is going well would you like to know the sex?" Nate asked.

"yes we would" Andy said full of joy.

"thank god we haven't got Barrett boy on the way its a girl" Nate said. Hannah and Andy smiled with joy.

"were having a girl"Hannah said full of happiness.

A/N the next chapter will be the birth then it will skip to 13 years on from then.


	3. Chapter 3

As heavily pregnant Hannah walked into the diner she aw evie and josh

"hi guys" Hannah said greeting them then sitting down.

"hey Hannah when are due?" evie asked.

"any day now and ill be a mom" Hannah said excited.

"how's Andy doing haven't seen in for a few days" josh asked wondering how his brother would be doing.

"hes good you should go and see him now hes at the gym" Hannah said.

"yeah think i will. bye then" he said kissing evie and walking away.

just then Hannah felt a sharp pain

"AAH" she screamed. evie looked shocked

"whats wrong" evie said not knowing what to do.

"i think i'm in labor" Hannah said

"ill call an ambulance"evie said grabbing out her phone.

just then Irene and Marilyn came over

"do you need anything" Irene said.

"Andy" Hannah said in distress and pain.

"ill call him" Marilyn said.

"tell him to go to the hospital" Hannah said.

as the paramedics took her into the ambulance Andy got a call

"hello" he said wondering who it was

"hi its Marilyn" Marilyn said

"why are you calling me for?"Andy asked confused.

"well Hannah gone into labor and she said for you to meet her at the hospital" Marilyn said.

"okay thanks for telling me" Andy said ending the call and driving to the hospital.

when he entered he saw Hannah in pain

"Hannah are you OK?" Andy asked not knowing the pain she was in.

"no the pain is the worst thing ever but its better now your here"Hannah said relieved.

"i hear you went into labor in the diner" Andy said laughing.

"i know one of the places where i didn't want to go into labor"Hannah said laughing a bit.

\- 5 hours later

Harper rose Barrett born on the 21st November 2015. at 4:00 pm.

A/N the next chapter will be 13 years in the future where other characters will have their own children who will be good friends with amber and her little brother Joe who is 2 years younger then her.


	4. Chapter 4

13 years later:

as Harper woke up and walked into the kitchen she saw her mother

"hey mom" Harper said greeting her mom

"hey sweetheart"Hannah replied while hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"whats for breakfast?"Harper asked. as her bother walked in.

"hey baby"Hannah said to Joe kissing his forehead.

"hey mom" Joe replied.

after Harper and Joe ate their breakfast and got ready they left the house

"bye guys"Hannah shouted. as they walked out of the door.

at the school:

as Harper entered summer bay high she looked for her best friend Zara who was the daughter of Sophie and Nate. as she looked around she saw her

"hey Zara" Harper said greeting her best friend with a hug.

"hey Harper"Zara said.

"do you want to go to beach today and be a rebel seen as you cant be one here"Harper joked mocking that Zara's mom was the principle.

"yeah sure! and you do know that your brother is dating Megan"Zara said thinking that Harper had knew.

"what when?"Harper shouted getting angry at the fact that her brother was dating the evilest girl in school.

"since a few days ago. i thought you would have known"Zara said shocked that she didn't know.

"thanks for telling me I've gotta go" Harper said running off.

"where are you going" Zara shouted but it was too late.

as Harper ran she saw her brother next to Megan

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"Harper shouted shoving Megan against the wall and punching her in the face.

"Harper"miss Taylor Harper walked into the principal office.

"you will suspended and were calling your parents in"Sophie said.

"what for shes the one who is using my brother and is the most evilest person in the school"Harper shouted.

"that is no excuse to retaliate"Sophie said.

"fine how long am i suspended for?"Harper asked. reading the moment her parents were to walk in.

"a week" Sophie said

just then Andy and Hannah walked in looking angry and disappointed at what their daughter had done and her brother wouldn't talk to her now as well.

"how long is she suspended for then"Andy asked looking disappointed.

"a week but she is luck this time next time will be a longer punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

As they left the office and went to the car

"why would you punch someone in the face?"Hannah said disappointment in her voice

"she's using my brother"Harper said thinking it was right at what she had done.

"that's no excuse to punch someone"Hannah said.

"it isn't my fault"Harper said stubbornly.

"how is it not your fault!"Andy shouted anger in his voice.

"Andy calm down"Hannah said trying to calm him down.

"your in so much trouble you know"Andy said with anger in his voice

"you used to do it"Harper said proving a point.

"just because i used to doesn't mean that you should!"Andy said getting even angrier. Hannah decided she had to step in

"OK both of you calm down! Harper your grounded"Hannah said sternly.

"for how long?"Harper asked with anger still in her eyes.

"a month"Andy said. Hannah just looked at him.

"Andy don't you think that's a bit to much"Hannah said trying to get him to change his mind. Hannah was thee one you could walk all over but you would still get punished, but Andy would be harsh.

"OK 2 weeks but if you do it again it will be worse"Andy more calmer. earning a smile from his wife.

as they walked in the house they saw Joe and Megan

"what the hell are you doing here!"Harper shouted as Megan winked at her.

"shes my girlfriend she can stay here as long as she wants and i'm not talking to you so go away"Joe shouted leaving Harper stunned.

"fine! if you want to choose her over me then you do so!" Harper shouted running out the house. Andy and Hannah could only watch

"whose going after her then?"Andy asked.

"i will"Hannah said as she kissed him and walked out to go and find her.

as Harper called Zara telling her to meet her at the beach Hannah came

"Harper come on! come back your brother didn't mean what he said"Hannah said.

"not while shes there i'm not plus i'm meeting Zara and shes coming to stay over tonight"Harper said sternly.

"your grounded"Hannah reminded her.

"i don't care if she can get away with being mean to people then so can i"Harper said ruthlessly.

"your coming home with me!"Hannah shouted grabbing her hand and trying to pull her along.

"no i'm not going!"Harper shouted pulling out of Hannah's grip and running away.

"Harper!"Hannah shouted trying to get her to stop.

Harper didn't look where she was going and ran straight into Nate

"oh sorry Nate didn't look where i was going"Harper said.

"its fine i heard your meeting Zara at the beach"Nate replied.

"yep is she there now"Harper said.

"no i told her to go seen as your grounded for two weeks and need to go back to your mom"Nate said pointing to Hannah behind her.

"ill only go back if i don't have to go home"Harper said being stubborn.

"how about we go to the diner then"Hannah said trying her to persuade her.

"OK then"Harper said working towards Hannah. 'thank you' Hannah mouthed to Nate. 'its fine' Nate mouthed back.

Back at the house:

"um mate could i talk to you for a sec?"Andy asked his son.

"yeah sure"Joe said following him.

"is your girlfriend really a bully"Andy said.

"a bit"Joe said trying to be as quiet as possible.

"and are you only dating her to annoy your sister"Andy questioned knowing that he was probably fine.

"yes"Joe said feeling ashamed that his sister was grounded for 2 weeks and was suspended for a week.

"why would you do something like this?"Andy asked being ashamed of him.

"she dated that guy before who i didn't like"Joe said having a point she did.

"OK well dump her then in there then"Andy said.


	6. Chapter 6

As Joe walked into the room where Megan was. he was about to tell her that it was over but suddenly thought no she wouldn't for me.

"hey Megan thought you might want to go to the diner"Joe said smiling.

"yeah sure"Megan said walking with him. Joe couldn't help but smile knowing that his sister would be there wanting her to react and get her in trouble.

"so hows school been going"Hannah asked her daughter

"good other then today i guess"Harper replied shrugging

"why the i 'guess'?"Hannah asked.

"schools boring"Harper replied. just then Joe and Megan walked inn

"oh look meg here's my sister and mom"Joe said pointing and smiling.

"hey Harper hows your weird friend?"Megan asked with an evil smirk. anger rose inside Harper as she got up pushing Megan into the counter and punching her in the face. just as Andy walked in to see his daughter punching Megan in the face.

"stop"Andy said pulling her away from Megan. why everyone just stared. but Harper came out of her dads grip slapping her around the face.

"she called my friend a weirdo!"Harper shouted. as she got dragged out the diner by Andy while Hannah followed.

"what have i told you about fighting"Andy said trying to be calm but failing.

"she started it even asked mom"Harper said pointing to her mother.

"she did Andy"Hannah said sticking up for her daughter.

"i told Joe to dump her"Andy said confused that he hadn't done what he had said.

"did you really think he was going to! he hates me hes just doing that to get back at me!"Harper shouted walking away.

"Harper come back we can sort this out"Hannah shouted calmly trying to get her daughter to return. as Joe came out.

"your grounded!"Hannah shouted.

"what for?"Joe asked trying to look innocent.

"for one your dating someone just t get your sister in trouble and then you don't do what your dad told you to so then your sister pushed punched and slapped someone!"Hannah shouted.

"i'm going to find Harper"Andy said walking off. when he found her he shouted "Harper"

"go away" she said sitting on the bench her head in her hands. Andy sat down next to her.

"your brothers grounded and your not. hes dumping that kid and he's going to say sorry to you"Andy said calmly making Harper sit up then.

"how did you get him to do that?"she asked curiously.

"i didn't your mom did"Andy said making her look in shock that her mom would have.

"mom?"Harper said shocked.

"yep pretty bad"he said smiling.

"wish i would have been there"Harper said trying to imagine what it would have been like.

"come on lets go back"Andy said getting up from the bench with Harper following him. when they got

"sorry"Joe said but Harper just shrugged.

"well i don't accept you apology"Harper said stubbornly.

"Harper"Hannah said shocked.

"what if that would of been i would have been grounded for a month and he wouldn't of let it go so why should i" Harper said being stubborn.

"i don't care anyway because why would i talk to you"Joe said. Andy and Hannah just looked at each other.

"good i don't want to talk to you either! have fun being grounded idiot"Harper said walking away.

"and where are you going"Hannah shouted.

"to my best friend bye!"Harper said walking away.

phone call:

Harper: hey Zara meet me at the surf club not grounded no more but had another fight with Megan. turns out my brother was just dating her to annoy me so he's grounded now.

Zara: OK give me all the info of Harper vs Megan 2.

As Harper walked towards the surf club she saw Megan. she had a black eye and just looked away when she had saw Harper. when Harper saw Zara and sat she heard someone shout

"oi are you the one who gave my daughter a black eye"Megan's mother said.

"could you calm down please"Marilyn said trying to keep it calm. just as Nate and Sophie walked in.

"yes i gave your daughter a black eye because she is the meanest person I've ever met and she was mean to my friend so yeah i hit her"Harper said feeling proud.

then all of a sudden Megan's mom picked up the and glass cup and smacked Harper round the head with it. everyone gasped as Nate ran over.

"could i have something to hold on the coat please?"Nate asked holding the cut.

"here you go"Marilyn said handing it him looking shocked and what had just happened.

"is she going to be okay?"Zara asked crying.

"yeah could someone inform Nate and Hannah please"Nate asked as he held the cloth on Harper head as she fainted.

"Harper wake up open your eyes"Nate said shaking her. just as Andy and Hannah walked in.

"who did this!"Andy shouted.

"Megan's mom"Zara said. crying as her mom went and hugged her.

as the paramedics walked in putting her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"only one of you can go in"the paramedic said.

"you go ill follow in the car"Andy said as he kissed her and walked towards the car.


	7. Chapter 7

As Hannah sat in the ambulance looking at her daughter who was about to go into surgery, after being hit on the head with a glass bottle. A Andy followed in the car. when they got to the hospital and Harper had just had surgery she lay unconscious but was to wake up soon.

"what are we going to about Megan's mom then?"Andy asked. Hannah just looked at him

"were not doing nothing if we go to the police then about it then Harper will get in trouble as well which i don't want that to happen so promise me you wont do anything"Hannah said being serious.

"i promise"Andy said.

\- 1 hour later

Harper had just woke up. she would be fine but she had a killer headache.

"when do i get to home?"Harper asked Hannah seen as she was a nurse.

"you will have to stay the night so probably tomorrow you will get to"Hannah said.

"could Zara come then"Harper said wanting to see her friend. Hannah nodded.

"i'll just go and ask Nate if she could"Hannah said. just as he walked in with Zara.

"you OK harp"Zara said as she sat down next to her.

"yep just got a bit of headache but that's to be expected"Harper said.

"are you going to tell the police?"Zara asked and just as Harper was going to talk

"no were not"Andy said.

"why?"Harper said thinking that they were.

"then you will just get in trouble as well and we don't want that to happen"Hannah said.

"OK"Harper said.

"i still cant believe what that woman did"Zara said still being in shock from what she had seen happen to her best friend at the diner.

"i know it a good job you was there"Harper said pointing to Nate.

"it's all in the job. i'm glad that i was there to help you"Nate said smiling.

\- the next day

as they pulled up at the house job Joe came walking out with Evie Oscar and josh

"feeling better now then"Joe asked.

"yep but i just want to go out with my mates"Harper said.

"go on then but be back before 8"Hannah said.

"yeah sure"Harper said walking away texting Zara telling her to meet her at the beach.

"is she feeling better now?"Evie asked.

"in her self she still will get her headaches though but she was smacked over the head with glass cup.

"so are you going to get revenge then"josh said thinking that he would.

"no"Andy said shocking josh Evie and Oscar.

"whats happened to Andy Barrett"josh said taking the mick out of his brother.

"Hannah's changed him"Oscar said making Hannah smile.

"when are you going to have kids then josh"Andy said making it an awkward atmosphere.

"oh yeah i forgot to say were trying for a baby"Evie said as she and josh smiled.

"finally my kids will have cousins"Andy said as everyone smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

As Harper woke up and got ready and walked into the kitchen where her mother was

"are you sure you want to go to school"Hannah said making sure that it was what she wanted.

"yes! i have to get out of this house"Harper said wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"what's wrong with this house"Hannah said.

"we live on a farm"Harper said she had never liked living on a farm but it was big so there was a lot of room. as she walked out heading for school.

when she arrived at school she saw Zara there

"hey Zara"Harper said happily.

"hey someones happy"Zara said noticing how happy she was.

"i'm just glad to be out the house"Harper said. as Sophie came walking towards them.

"how are you feeling Harper?"Sophie asked.

"good"Harper said.

"good well Megan's been warned to stay away from you"Sophie said.

"OK thanks"Harper said as Sophie walked off.

As they left their first lesson they saw Joe being told off by Sophie.

"what's he done"Harper said walking over to them.

"he punched Megan in the face"Sophie said seriously.

"good one bro"Harper said as high five him smiling.

"no it is not good on you bro! he''s got a detention and you'll get one if you carry on"Sophie said sternly.

"OK OK i'm leaving"Harper said as she walked away with Zara following closely behind her.

"i'm going to find my mom"Harper said walking away.

"bye then"Zara said walking back to where her mom was.

"bye!"Harper shouted so she could hear her.

As Harper walked towards her mother and Evie she could see them smiling and laughing

"what's going on here then?"Harper asked.

"i'm pregnant!"Evie said happily.

"really! guess you didn't use protection then"Harper said.

"Harper! no need"Hannah said sternly.

"anyway Joe's got detention i think for punching Megan"Harper said smiling.

"why did he do that for?"Hannah asked.

"i don't know but when i high five him for doing it Sophie nearly gave me a detention as well"Harper said.

"alright i'll deal with him when he gets back home fro school"Hannah said making Harper smile.


	9. Chapter 9

As Joe walked towards his mom and sister and auntie he could see them smiling

"what's going on here?"Joe asked confused as to what was going on

"i'm pregnant"Evie said happily.

"hope it's a boy"Joe said as they all smiled.

"which one would you prefer Harper?"Hannah asked.

"i don't mind actually as long as they are cool and think that i'm better than she Joe"she said looking at Joe.

"in your dreams sis"Joe said smiling.

"just like you'll be you'll be dreaming when they like me more than you"she said playfully punching his arm.

"ow"Joe said.

"you weakling"she said back.

"oh yeah and Joe why did you hit Megan?"Hannah said remembering what her daughter had told her.

"she kept on looking at me"Joe said.

"what a lame excuse"Harper joked.

"you do know that you will be grounded now"Hannah said making Harper laugh.

"stop laughing!"Joe shouted.

"what are you going to do"Harper shouted. as he punched in the face.

"Joe!"Hannah shouted as Harper cried into her arms. suddenly Harper pounced going to punch him but was pulled back by her uncle.

"get off me!"Harper shouted. as he let go but instead of punching him she just cried into her mother arms because hurt physically and emotionally by what her brother had just done to her.

"i will never talk to you again"Harper said still crying.

"just go Joe! i will deal with you later"Hannah said being disgusted by what her son had just done to her daughter.

"we've got to go now. we could Joe to our place"Evie offered.

"thanks but i need him home so Andy can be there when we punish him"Hannah said.

"what did he do?"Josh asked not knowing what he had done.

"first he had fight at school then he punched Harper in the face"Hannah said.


	10. Chapter 10

After Harper had finally stopped crying from what her brother had done to her they went home. where Andy would be waiting

"what happened?"Andy asked. as he saw that his father had been crying.

"Joe hit her around the face"Hannah said.

"Joe!"he shouted so he could hear him.

"yeah what"he said not caring.

"what do you mean 'yeah what' you hit your sister round the face!"Andy shouted anger in his voice.

"she deserved it!"Joe shouted back walking away to his room. as Harper walked to her room as well.

"what did she do that was so bad you had to her and make her cry"Andy shouted following him.

"she kept on pushing me!"Joe shouted as Harper came walking out of her room.

"how did i push you!"she shouted anger in her as voice. as she tackled him to the groung punching him in the face. the next thing they knew they were having a huge fight.

"stop now!"Andy shouted. as he pulled Joe away as Hannah pulled Harper away. as they took them to them to their they both talked to them

Joe's room:

"why did you punch your sister Joe?"Andy asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"i just wasn't in the mood"Joe said.

"i am sorry"Joe said he really did feel bad now.

"OK but you will be in bad trouble for having 3 fights"Andy said.

"3?"Joe said forgetting about the fight he had with Megan.

"2 with your sister and 1 with Megan but promise me you wont have an more fights"Andy said.

"promise"Joe said.

Harper's room:

"why would you just have a fight like that with your brother"Hannah said being calm.

"he'll be punished for all the fights he has had today and so will you"Hannah said sternly.

"OK but he should get in more trouble"Harper said.

"he will be as long as you promise me that you will stop having fights"Hannah said as Harper nodded.

as Hannah walked into her and Andy's room she saw Andy there

"have you sorted it with Joe"Hannah said sitting down next to him.

"yep what about Harper"Andy said.

"all sorted"she said kissing him.

The next day:

as Harper walked across the beach she saw Zara

"hey Zara"Harper said hugging her best friend.

"hey Harp how's things with your brother going?"she asked knowing about what had happened yesterday.

"it's all good i am supposed to be grounded though but i sneaked out "Harper said.

"what if they find you"Zara asked knowing that she would just get in more trouble if they found her.

"dad's at work and mom's at work in least for another hour so i hang out for about 45 mins before i have to go"Harper said.

"OK well what should we do"Zara questioned.

"anything"Harper said. as they walked and talked across the beach Harper looked at her watch and noticed that it was time for her to go.

"I've got to go now bye"Harper said hugging her and running away wanting to make sure that she got there before her parents did.

when she got there Joe had just got b back as well

"look Harper i am sorry"Joe said as Harper smiled.

"i'm sorry to but can she we put Megan and all that behind us"Harper said not wanting to fight with her brother anymore, as she loved him a lot.

"yep i was actually going to ask you the same thing"Joe said as they both laughed just as there parents walked in

"i see you've made up then"Hannah said hugging them.

"yep"they both said together running to their rooms to talk to their mates and chill.

"i don't know about you but i'm quiet tired"Hannah said making Andy know what she wanted.

"me to actually"he said picking her up and taking her to the their room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N this will introduce Luke Maddy and Oscar's son.

As Harper skipped down the beach to where she was meeting her best friend Zara she couldn't help but smile. her life was going great at the moment she had the best family ever and the best-est friend she could of ever asked for. as she finally reached Zara she smiled and said "hey Zara"

"someone's happy"Zara replied smiling at the fact that her best friend were so happy.

"fancy going for a surf"Harper said forgetting that Zara couldn't actually surf.

"yeah but i can't surf"Zara said reminding Harper that she couldn't even surf but could kayak but then Harper couldn't kayak surf either.

"i'll teach you it's pretty easy once you get used to it"Harper said.

"OK lets go"Zara said as they ran towards the water.

As Joe walked towards his best friend Luke he couldn't but smile his best friend was finally back from his 1 month holiday with his mom and dad, whose dad was his mom's nephew so really he was related to Luke. when he reached him

"hey Luke"he said fist bumping him.

"hey Joe i missed you"Luke said truly missing his buddy.

"do you want to hang out?"Joe asked.

"yeah where do you want to go?"Luke replied.

"surfing"Joe said as he ran towards the sea noticing his sister was teaching Zara how to surf.

"hey Harper"Joe shouted calling his sister.

"i'm just teaching Zara how to surf"Harper said.

As they all surfed together smiling and joking as there parents watched them smiling

"they seem happy"Hannah said looking at her children and their friends hanging out together smiling.

"i know"Andy said. just then a huge wave came towards them.

"Zara!"Harper shouted pushing her out of the way as she tried to get out her self.

"Luke!"Joe shouted not being able to see him.

"i'm her Joe come on"Luke shouted grabbing Joe's hand trying to him pull him out. but not being ale t pulling out Joe went flying back.

just as Andy came running down diving back into the water. as Hannah could only watch in tears as she hugged her daughter who was safe.

"Joe!"Andy shouted seeing him and carrying him out of the water as Nate ran towards them. checking over Joe and calling the ambulance. as everyone had tears and just watched in shock. as the ambulance came, as Hannah went in the ambulance and Andy and Harper followed in the car.


	12. Chapter 12

As Harper, Zara and Luke got checked over to make sure that they were okay. Joe lay on the hospital bed unconscious on the hospital bed as Hannah held is hand, as Andy stayed with Harper as she got checked over.

"all fine just try to get some rest"Nate said as Harper just nodded.

"she will doc"Andy said as he walked out heading for Joe's room.

as Maddy and Oscar rushed in after finding out what had happen their son.

"where's Luke?"Maddy asked Nate anxiously wanting to see her son.

"he's just being checked over you go in if you want"Nate said as he walked over to Joe's room.

"thanks"Maddy and Oscar both said together walking into where their son was.

"is he going to be alright?"Harper asked as she sat next to him barely being able to keep her eyes open, she had a late night before and this just made her even more tired.

"he'll be fine"Hannah said.

"you should get some sleep"Andy said seeing his daughters tiredness.

"okay but wake me up when he does"Harper said pointing to Joe. within minutes Harper was fast asleep as Nate walked in

"i see she wont have trouble getting some rest"Nate said laughing a little as Hannah and Andy smiled at how their daughter could go to sleep in seconds.

as Joe's eyes started to flutter open

"Joe can you hear me?"Nate asked as Joe started to wake up.

"yeah"he said opening his eyes.

"do you remember what happened to you?"Nate asked testing his memory.

"i was surfing with Harper, Luke and Zara are they okay?"Nate said hoping his sister and friends were okay.

"yeah their fine"Hannah said.

"where's Harper?"Joe asked not noticing that his sister was asleep on the chair.

"she's asleep"Hannah said pointing to her daughter.

"i'm awake"Harper said as she lifted her face up.

"how you doing bro?"Harper asked still being half sleep.

"good"

"yeah after waking me up"she said playfully punching him. "i bet that you wont, want to go surfing anytime soon"Harper said jokingly but no one else found the funny side.

"and you wont go surfing either"Hannah said sternly.

"that's not fair"Harper said back angrily.

"it' not your choice"Hannah said.

"you don't own me!"Harper shouted back walking out of the room.

"you live under my roof and i'm your mother"Hannah said grabbing her arm.

"let go of me!"Harper said pushing Hannah away and running off.

"Harper!"Hannah shouted going after her. as Harper got to the beach grabbing a surfboard that she had saw and ran into the sea with he mom still watching.

"what are you going to do now"Harper shouted. just then Hannah went into the sea grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the sea.

"you ever do that again and i will ground you for hole year"Hannah said.

"i don't care"Harper shouted back.


	13. Chapter 13

"what is it with you?"Hannah asked not understanding why her daughter was being like this.

"you wont let me surf"Harper shouted.

"yeah because it's dangerous!"Hannah shouted back.

"how is it dangerous?!"Harper shouted back pointing towards the sea which looked calm.

"didn't you see what happened today! Joe could of died!"Hannah shouted back.

"and there it is"Harper said.

"there what is"Hannah said confused not knowing what she meant.

"you only care about Joe!"Harper shouted.

"that's not true i love you more than anything!"Hannah said back taking her daughters hand a kissing it.

"get off me!"Harper said pulling away and then running away.

"Harper come back!"Hannah shouted going after her.

"go away"Harper as she tripped on something falling over.

"Harper!"Hannah shouted running towards her lifting her up.

"ow!"Harper said as Hannah toughed her arm.

"i think you've got a broken arm"Hannah said as she guided Harper to the hospital.

when they got there saw Andy getting a coffee

"Andy"Hannah said.

"hey what happened"Andy asked noticing the tears in her daughter eyes.

"she fell over and i think she's broke her arm"Hannah said as Nate came walking past

"what happened?"Nate asked.

"i think she's broke her arm"Hannah said lifting up her arm so Nate could see it as he nodded.

"yep that's definitely broken follow me"Nate said leading him to the place whee she would get the scan and the x-ray.

"i don't want you two to come in"Harper said. Hannah and Andy just looked shocked as Harper and Nate walked into the room.

"why doesn't she want us in there?"Andy asked confused about why she would say that.

"she thinks that we only care about Joe"Hannah said.

"that's not true"Andy said wrapping his arm around Hannah's waist and kissing her hair.

"i know that. that's how she broke her arm she tripped on something and then fell over"Hannah said informing Andy about what happened while he was at the hospital.

as Joe came walking down the corridor he said "what's going on?"

"Harper's broke her arm"Andy said.

"how did she do that?"Joe asked wanting to know how she did it.

"she fell over"Hannah said as Joe burst out laughing.

"stop laughing"Hannah said seriously.

"okay god why is everyone so serious"Joe said walking back down the corridor to his room.

"what are we going to do about Harper?"Hannah asked not knowing what to do.

"i don't know but we will sort it out"Andy said kissing Hannah.


	14. Chapter 14

As Harper walked out of the room after having her cast on her arm. she just looked at her parents and walked past them.

"Harper"Hannah said.

"i just want to see my brother leave me alone"Harper said walking towards her brothers room not caring if she hurt her parents feelings as they had hurt her to many times.

"she doesn't care about us does she"Hannah said upset.

"of course she does"Andy said as hugged and kissed his wife's forehead.

"hey bro"Harper said as she entered the room trying to put on a brave face.

"hey sis i hear you broke your arm"Joe said as he saw his sisters cast on her left arm to him but was really her right arm.

"yep fell over"Harper said trying to find the humor of it but failing miserably.

"your such an idiot you know that"Joe said not in a jokey way but in a serious and nasty way which hurt Harper's feeling.

"thanks bro"Harper said running out. why was everyone mean to her she thought to herself. she had enough with all them she went to back to her house got some things and left.

not knowing where to go she went to the diner as she was hungry

"hey Harper"Zara said after noticing her best friend sitting in there eating.

"hey Zara"Harper said back to her.

"what happened to your arm?"Zara asked noticing that her arm was in a cast.

"i fell over a broke it"Harper said.

"could i sign it"Zara asked getting a pen out of her pocket.

"yeah"Harper said happily wanting her to write on it for a laugh, as Zara writ her name in bubble writing.

"so how's Joe then?"Zara asked.

"he's fine that's all my family care about"Harper said as she saw Andy walk in she got up running out running out of the diner.

"Harper come back!"Andy shouted.

"get lost go back to the one you care about!"Harper shouted as she continued to run away from her father.

"where are you going?!"Hannah asked still shouting her to come back but Harper was the one fastest people she had ever seen.

"somewhere everyone so you can all be happy"Harper shouted running as fast as she could.

"you don't know how much this upsets us we love you and Joe equally!"Andy shouted trying to make Harper come back.

"why do you have to lie do you think that will make come back!"Harper shouted thinking that he was just saying it but he was telling the truth. he loved Joe and Harper equally from the moment they were born he knew that it was his job to protect them more than anything else.

"i'm not lying from the moment Hannah told me she was pregnant with you was one of the best moments of my life i was going to be a father. someone i din't know how to be and when you were born and held you for the time i never loved a person more than that before"Andy said finishing his speech. just then Harper came running up to him hugging him so tight as Andy smiled.

"let's go back to the hospital"Andy said as they walked towards it. they saw Hannah standing there nervously but was shocked when Harper ran up to her hugging her so tight and whispering in Hannah's ear "i'm sorry".

"i'm sorry too"Hannah said kissing her forehead as Andy watched with a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

"when are letting Joe leave the hospital"Harper asked as she, Hannah and Andy walked towards his room.

"in about a hour Nate said"Hannah replied as they walked in the door to find Nat with Joe

"what's up doc"Andy said wondering what he was doing there.

"Joe can go home now i just need you to fill out the discharge form"Nate said as he handed to Hannah.

"so glad i can go home"Joe said smiling.

"now you know how i felt"Harper said smiling as she had to go to the hospital just a few days ago.

"yeah i hate hospitals"Joe said making Hannah and Nate laugh as they worked in hospitals.

"me too"Harper and Andy said together at the same time making them both look at each other and smile.

"well i love hospital"Nate said smiling.

"me too"Hannah said as she nodded smiling at Nate.

After they walked out of the hospital Joe said "can i go and see Luke?"

"yeah i suppose but be by 6"Hannah said.

"thanks"Joe said walking away quickly.

"can i go and see Zara as well?"Harper asked putting on her cutest smile which Andy couldn't resist but Hannah could because she was quite strict when she wanted to be.

"yes course you can but be back for 6"Andy said as his daughter walked off texting her best friend as she smiled.

"then there were 2"Hannah joked as they smiled.

"you know its a couple of hours till the kids were be back"Andy said making Hannah know what she was hinting at.

"yeah"Hannah said smiling back as they went home.

As Harper walked up to Zara she saw Joe walk up to Luke making her smile.

"hey Zara"Harper said hugging her best friend.

"hey Harper saw that your brother been let out of hospital"Zara as she pointed to him and Luke.

"yep"Harper said smiling at her brother who smiled back.

"can i tell you something"Harper said wanting her to tell her.

"i think i'm in love with Luke"she said as Luke smiled at her.

"why don't you okay with him then"Zara said.

"what if he doesn't like me"Harper said.

"who wouldn't your probably one of the prettiest girls i have ever met"Zara said giving her daughter encouragement to go and tell him how she felt.

"okay but tell my brother to go away while i say"Harper said as they walked towards them.

"hey Luke could i talk to you"Harper said nervously.

"yeah sure what is it"Luke said secretly he liked her too but he was having just as much trouble as she was.

"i really like you and"before Harper could finish Luke kissed her.

"i like you as well"Luke said just as Zara and Joe came back holding hands.

"you too go out as well"Harper said shocked.

"yeah and i see you and Luke are a thing now as well"Joe said as he looked at them.

"yeah if that's okay with you"Luke said not wanting to upset her best friend.

"it's fine well i'm going out with Zara"Joe said as they walked away.

"fancy going surfing"Luke asked as Harper nodded knowing that her mom told her not to but she knew what her mom an dad were doing so she would never know.

As they laughed as they surfed Luke pulled her in for one last kiss before they went separate ways both having huge smiles on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

As Harper walked towards her house after having the best first date ever. Harper knew in her mind that it wouldn't last but she didn't care about that all she cared about was that, she was with him now so she should make the best of that moment. when she got home she saw her mom sitting there watching TV

"hey mom"Harper said sitting down next to her mother.

"hey sweetheart"Hannah said kissing her daughters forehead.

"what are you watching?"Harper asked not really knowing what she was watching because she had never seen it.

"the news"Hannah said not really knowing why she was watching it.

"you so old"Harper said as she went to get the remote and turn it over.

"oi cheeky"Hannah said taking the remote before her daughter could get it.

"where's Joe and dad?"Harper asked knowing where her father was but not knowing where her dad was.

"Joe is out with Zara and your dad is in the shower"Hannah said.

"okay well i'm going to my room"Harper said as she slowly got up and walked toward her room. just as her dad came walking out

"hey dad"Harper said walking away.

"hey Harper here your going out with Luke"Andy said making Harper nervous about what he would say about her going out with Luke.

"yeah"was all Harper could bring herself to say as she was nervous to what he would say.

"it's fine your old enough can't keep you young forever"he said as he hugged her and kissed his little girls forehead.

"okay well i'm going to my room"Harper said breaking off there hug and walking straight to her room.

/

As Zara walked away with her dad after he aid that she had to come home, Luke came walking towards him.

"hey Luke"Joe said as they walked towards each other.

"hey Joe how did your date go then?"Luke asked wanting to know how his best friends first date went.

"brilliant so how was your date with my sister then"Joe said wanting to know if it had went well between him and his older sister.

"brilliant we went surfing she is a really good surfer you know"Luke said as Joe nodded knowing how much of a good surfer his older sister was.

"i know so i'm going to go home now"Joe said as he high fived his best walking away.

"bye Joe"Luke said as he walked in the opposite direction towards his house.

When Joe got home he went straight to his sister's room

"how was Luke? was he nice to you?"Joe said quickly not even knocking which frustrated Harper.

"yes he was fine but next time knock and leave me alone"Harper said as she was on the phone to someone.


	17. Chapter 17

"hey do you want to go on a camping trip?"Joe asked as he walked up to Harper, Luke and Zara.

"when?"Luke asked.

"this Friday coming"Joe said informing the rest of them.

"who with?"Harper asked.

"just us four"Joe said smiling imaging what the trip was going to be like.

"does mom and dad know?"Harper asked making Joe annoyed at all the questions.

"yeah they said we could go for one night"Joe said, before Harper could ask for how long.

"okay but i'm going to go and ask my parents"Zara said walking towards her house excited hoping they would say yes.

"yeah me too"Luke said walking away.

"bye"Harper and Joe said.

When they got home, they saw their parents watching TV

"hey"they both said together sitting down next to them.

"someones excited"Hannah said noticing her daughters excitement.

"yeah well i'm going on a trip away from you two so why wouldn't i be happy"Harper said pointing to her mother and father jokingly.

"oh yeah after all we've done for you"Andy said.

"so what's that then"Joe said taking Harper's side.

"um maybe just pointing a roof over your head"Hannah said sarcastically.

"sarcasm that's the lowest"Harper said as she stood up walking towards her room.

As she called Zara seeing what her parents ha said

Phone Call:

Harper: so what did your parents say?

Zara: they said yes

Harper: really i can't wait

Zara: me neither

Harper: got to call Joe now

Zara: okay then bye

Harper: bye

When Harper put the phone down she walked straight into the dining room

"have you called Luke?"Harper asked.

"yeah he's going is Zara"Joe said as his sister smiled excitedly making Hannah and Andy smile at how happy their daughter was.

"yes this trip is going to be amazing"Harper said excitedly and happily, as she ran out of her house and headed for where Luke lived. when she got there Oscar answered the door.

"hi Oscar is Luke home?"Harper said smiling.

"yeah he's in his room"Oscar said moving so Harper could get though to go to her boyfriend.

"hey"Harper said smiling as she sat next to him.

"hey camping in two days"Luke said equally as excited as Harper.

"i know i can't wait"Harper said not being able to contain her excitement.

A/N sorry it's short been busy at school. the next three will be the camping trip. please review xx


	18. Chapter 18

A/N This is part 1 on the camping trip hope you like it ;)

"mom dad were going now!"Harper and Joe both shouted.

"okay kiss first"Hannah said as she kissed her children.

"bye then"Joe said as thy walked out of thee door towards the bus stop where they were meeting Zara and Luke.

"hey guys"Harper shouted as the bus pulled up.

"i'm so excited"Zara said full of excitement with a huge smile on her face.

"me too were going to the woods tonight"Harper said with a mischievous look which Zara returned.

"were going for a boy's night"Joe said as they sat in the back of the bus where Harper and Zara were at the front of the bus.

"what am they talking about"Luke said as he looked at his girlfriend and friend laughing a giggling with each otheer.

"dunno stupid girl stuff probably"Joe said looking at his sister and girlfriend.

"so how's it going with Zara?"Luke asked seeing if it was good between them.

"good what about you and my sister?"Joe asked back.

"good"Luke replied staring at his girlfriend as he smiled.

/

"me and Zara and you and Luke"Harper said after they had out the two tent's up.

"okay well me and Luke were going to have a boys night"Joe said.

"yeah we are"Luke said smiling.

"cool well me and Harper are going into the woods"Zara said as Harper nodded trying to make their night better.

"yeah so bye"Harper said walking into the woods.

/

So what are we going to do on our boys night then"Luke said.

"hang out look at the girls stuff"Joe said with a mischievous look.

"let's go then"Luke said as he walked into their tent.

"look at this place"Joe said.

"how clean is it"Luke said being shocked at how clean they were.

"i know"Joe said as he picked up his sister's bag.

"are you sure we should do this?"Luke said feeling a bit bad at what they were doing.

"let's go make a fire"Joe said leaving the tent and picking up sticks as he walked to the ideal place.

/

As Harper and Zara walked into the woods they could hear something.

"can you hear that?"Harper whispered scared.

"yeah"Zara replied just as scared as Harper was.

"Joe is that you"Harper said hoping that it was just the boys being stupid. just then they heard a loud noise making them run.

"where are we running to"Zara said as Harper turned around making her fall as she smacked her head of the trip.

"Harper come on get up"Zara said kneeling down to see Harper's head bleeding.

"Joe!"Zara shouted as loud as she could as she wrapped her cardigan around the wound. "Luke!" she shouted again as she grabbed out her phone, calling the ambulance then Joe and then Hannah.

/

As Hannah sat in her house alone, she couldn't help but feel the love of the quietness of the house. just then she got a call from Zara.

Phone call:

Hannah:hello

Zara: Harper's hurt she hit her head off the tree and wont wake up and she's got a cut on her head.

Hannah:where are you?

Zara in the woods

Hannah:okay i'm on my way

Hannah got straight into her car and drove towards the woods.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N look guys i'm really sorry but i might not carry on with this story i'm getting bored of writing it. :( sorry hank you for all the support especially to FrankElza


End file.
